


Enough

by Galacticoaktree



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacticoaktree/pseuds/Galacticoaktree
Summary: Kiku is worried about something, and he's not sure how to tell Alfred what it is.





	Enough

The summer night air was cool, in Japan.

With the door slightly open, letting in a sliver of silver moonlight, and a gentle breeze that dulled the heat, Alfred Jones lay calmly and quietly atop the soft futon, trying his absolute best to doze off. It wasn't really working. Normally in this case, he'd get up, make himself a hot drink, and chill out for a while before going back to bed and trying again. Right now, he wasn't going to do that. He didn't want to disturb Kiku.

Kiku on the other hand, lay in Alfred's arms, breathing softly, his head nestled in just under Alfred's neck. The American had one hand on Kiku's back, and one hand just at his own side - Kiku didn't always like both arms around him and that was understandable, given his general nervousness. Every so often, he'd reach up and gently run his fingers through the back of Kiku's hair, just a gentle reminder of "I'm here".

Alfred stretched a little, exhaling as he did it, and his body relaxed. Simple things like that felt so good.

Seconds after, Alfred unexpectedly felt a small hand hesitantly brush up against his, and he glanced at Kiku, who had shifted slightly. He knew what that meant in Kiku language, so he took Kiku's hand in his own and squeezed just a little, acknowledging the action.

"Did I wake you up?" Asked Alfred, keeping his voice hushed just in case he hadn't.   
He felt Kiku shake his head against him.  
"I wasn't asleep in the first place." Was the reply that came.   
Even though Kiku couldn't see it, Alfred grinned.  
"Seriously?! This whole time I thought you were in dreamland! Goddamn, I'd have gotten us some snacks if I knew you couldn't sleep either!"  
Alfred waited for a response that didn't come, and his expression, along with his voice and tone, softened again pretty quickly.  
"What's the matter?" He asked, squeezing Kiku's hand again.  
A response didn't come the second time, so Alfred pulled Kiku in to a tight cuddle, gently rubbing the man's back as a reassurance.  
"Talk to me.. please? If something's up, then..."   
Alfred trailed off. For a second he wondered if Kiku had just dozed off in those few seconds he was talking to him, but he remembered that Kiku was a very light sleeper anyway, and so much as a touch or the littlest sound could wake him straight up, so it wasn't likely.   
Alfred turned his head just a tiny bit to kiss Kiku on the top of his.

"I'm just.. worried, I suppose." Kiku finally said. Alfred loved hearing his voice. Especially when there was no other sound. Soft spoken and smooth in tone, deep, and noble - Alfred almost got carried away.  
"What're you worried about?" He replied, continuing to rub Kiku's back as a comfort.  
Kiku went quiet again for a few seconds.  
"Everyone else is better than I am. More fun, and exciting I suppose."  
Alfred furrowed his brow. Was was Kiku trying to tell him?   
"I don't really.. get it, Keeks." He answered after a while.  
Kiku went very quiet after that, so Alfred gave the top of his head another kiss. He'd learned a while back that it was best to just give Kiku time when things were like this. Trying to ask more questions only confuse the matter and Kiku would end up shutting down because of it. When that happened, nobody would ever be able to get to the bottom of how he was feeling, and poor Kiku would end feeling worse than when he started. For that reason, it was best to just.. wait for him.

"You.. you're just a very exciting and energetic person, Alfred." Kiku finally said. "You like to do fun and energetic things, and go on adventures and such."  
Alfred suddenly felt a little uneasy. Where was this going?  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"There's a lot of others like us that have just as much energy and excitement as you do, so..." Kiku trailed off, seemingly taking a breath. Alfred just gazed down at him. Unable to see his face, he knew just from the way he was speaking that this was very hard for Kiku.   
It was almost silent in the room again. The only sound that could be heard was the chirping of crickets outside.   
Alfred felt Kiku shiver, just a tiny bit.   
"Are you okay?" He asked, as gently and quietly as he could manage.  
A few more seconds went past.  
"Am I enough for you, Alfred?"

Alfred was a little taken aback. He wasn't really sure what that meant, or why Kiku would even ask something like that. Alfred almost felt put on the spot.  
"Everyone else.." Kiku went on, "is probably more exciting than I am. They'd do things with you like going on big trips and dangerous adventures like I know you really want to. I'm a boring old man, and some days.. some days you know that I.. can't even bring myself to open the shutters or curtains.. let alone go outside."  
Alfred suddenly felt really upset. He felt upset for Kiku, that Kiku had clearly been bottling this up for some time for him to be so troubled about it.  
"Some days I can't bring myself to do everyday things like even just talking to people, and others I barely even talk to you. You must get rather tired of me-"  
"Shh." Alfred decided he was going to stop him there. "You think I don't know that? I know that a lot of the others would go and do dumb stuff with me, but that doesn't matter."  
Alfred brought Kiku closer to him again, squeezing his entire body just a little. The fact that Kiku didn't fight it was enough to show that something was off, let alone what he'd just said.  
"It's you that I'm in love with, Keeks. There's only one you."  
"Everyone else is better though."  
"Hey Kiku, look at me a sec."  
Kiku shuffled back so that he could face Alfred. Alfred's heart almost broke when he saw Kiku's expression. He looked so genuinely upset, like he was barely holding it together. Alfred reached over and gently tucked one of Kiku's side bangs behind his ear, before trailing that hand downwards to hold Kiku's rounded jawline. He tenderly guided Kiku's face towards his, and just barely pressed his lips to Kiku's. He held that kiss for a short while, before pulling away finally.

"Kiku, I'm gonna be real with you. If I wanted anyone else, would I be here right now? In your house, kissing you at three in the morning?"  
Kiku didn't say anything.  
"Who else would play video games with me all day every day, and who else would just be happy to sit there with me and talk about like, everything, ever. C'mon Kiku, nobody else listens to my wild ideas and comes to see every single new superhero movie with me. Nobody else is as sweet and gentle as you are, period."  
Alfred pulled Kiku back in to him, going back to stroking the back of his head.   
"You just have absolutely no idea how much I love you, Kiku."

Kiku was quiet.  
"I love you too." He finally whispered, nestling into Alfred as close as he could. "Thank you."

That night, under the cool breeze, Alfred stayed awake until Kiku finally fell asleep.


End file.
